


进击的蛇院人

by jiangshanghan



Series: fan project [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 企划Hogwarts more文





	1. 特快列车

　　2013年9月1日，又是一年开学日，9站台上挤满了出行的人和送行的人。熙熙攘攘，好不热闹。　　

　　当红色的火车发出轰鸣并开始缓缓地前进，站台上突然爆发出一阵哭嚎。　　

　　“又不是去刑场，至于哭成这样吗？”有一头奶金色长卷发的Cynthia Lamb不禁囧道，伸手“砰”地一下把窗户关了个严严实实。

　　“你总不能指望大家都比你冷静吧。”坐在Cynthia对面的Keith Minz貌似“两耳不闻窗外事”，实际上却将周围一切信息掌握。

　　“也对……诶，你什么意思。”　　

　　正在Cynthia感到有哪里不对而想反击时，车厢隔间的折叠门被拉开，随之进来的是一个留着淡紫色长发的妹子——“哟！早上好！请问我可以坐在这个车厢吗？”　　

　　→_→ ……。　　

　　Cynthia还不知该作何反应，长发妹就拖着一个比她还大的暗红色皮箱挤了进来——同时也没忘记把滑落到自己鼻尖的方形红框眼镜往上推推。　　

　　“哇，这不是《天河》吗？我跑了好多家店都没买到来着！”

　　Keith总算舍得把目光从书上挪开了。　　

　　“我是斯莱特林七年级的Sol Destiny，妹子怎么称呼啊？”

　　余光瞥见Keith摸出了随身携带的薄荷糖。Cynthia深深地感受到了不关好门的恶果。　　

　　 _说好的“老友の二人世界”呢？_ _QAQ_ 　

　　“……总之，渡湖这个事不用担心啦，啊哈哈……”取下眼镜的Sol展现了话痨的一面，“难道不应该更在意分院的问题吗……”　

　　话题从书转到了学校上来。此时，天色渐暗，如泼墨将车外的山水层层晕染，终将汇成漆黑的一团。车厢过道传来翻箱倒柜的声音，表明大部分人都开始将巫师的标志——黑色的斗篷（袍子）穿戴起来。　

　　三人也是默默地准备停当，就等着火车停靠的那一下震颤。


	2. 分院仪式

　　“刚才我真以为我就要淹死了！”踏上通往学校城堡大厅的台阶时，有个男孩哆嗦着说道。

　　“噢，这是一次多么了不起的经历啊！”Cynthia故意大声说道。引发了一阵笑声。

　　“嘿，新生，小心脚下！”霍格沃茨的护林人Abigail Rosado女士声音也很洪亮（这让大伙不禁以为她用了某种咒语）

* * *

　　跨进灯火通明的大厅，迎面就能看见四条长桌。此时，桌上空空如也，并无传说中（某学姐所说）的——

　　“说好的美味佳肴呢？”

　　 _老友儿你暴露了。→_→_

　　Cynthia默默地望了Keith一眼。

　　“耐心等校长废完话——面包会有的。”忽然从墙壁里挤出来的幽灵朝新生们点头致意。

　　“那是Dandelion。”

　　 _Dead line？OMG，您还能更不靠谱点儿吗大爷？_ Cynthia挑剔地盯着幽灵身上明显不属于本世纪的衣装。

　　“维多利亚时期。”同样是有些出神地盯着幽灵，Keith似乎获得了更多的信息。“外表看来有擦伤，致命的一处位于头部。推测是从高处坠落（山上摔下）后撞到头部，失血过多而死。”

　　 _→ →我说老友儿你……【ry_

　　被念到名字的那一刻，说不紧张[1](1)是假的，毕竟这时还需接受全校的人注目。在Keith看来，这是一个很有效的将一个人介绍给大家的方式，尤其对于外貌甜美的Cynthia而言会是打开社交局面的绝好机会。

　　 _斯莱特林。不出所料。_

　　说起来L和M在拉丁字母表中是前后接续在一起的，于是在以姓氏首字母来排序的情况下，其间也相差不了多少。

　　“Miss Keith Minz。”

　　该如何形容戴上分院帽的感觉？鼻腔里蹿进来一股潮湿的油味，是谁没洗好头就来戴过？视野被遮去泰半，也见不到天花板上的星空和熠熠【yì】烛光。

> 　　分院帽能在短时间内窥见你大脑中的想法，推断出你具有何种特质，以便进行学院的分配。

　　 _这个设定真是令人悚然。今后有必要研习大脑封闭术_ 。Keith默默地盘算着。 _那就来个“寝室凉快”的得了。_

　　“斯莱特林。”

　　get√

　　“原来刚才那位落水的汉子姓West，怪不得排到后头。”斯莱特林院长桌边的Keith毫无仪态地趴在桌上。左边是老友，右边是学姐。两个妹子在身边=人生赢家。

　　Eglinton West。

　　有必要结交一下吗？


	3. 抢书

　　让我们稍微探究一下，有关斯莱特林一年级的Keith Minz以及Cyril Sterling同学是如何认识的——以推导的方式。　　

> [前提]相比气氛轻松的俱乐部，更喜欢安静的图书馆　　
> 
> [催化剂]擅长科目：魔法史　　

　　那就这么开始吧。

* * *

　　入学霍格沃茨这年的九月十四日——不幸的一天，以Cyril在魔药课上的迟到为开端。　　

　　下课后，少年走进图书馆，径直奔向历史类书架以寻找某本有关妖精叛乱的书（显然这段历史对一年级的魔法史教学而言还属于超纲内容）。　　

　　但当走到书架前的少年发现本属于那本书的位置已经空了，他立即转身，拔腿往出口方向狂奔而去。

　　谁动了我的历史书书书书——　　

　　“你晚了一步，同学。”少女那双湖蓝色的大眼睛在椭圆形的镜片后冷冷地直视着他。　　

　　尽管很不愿意承认，但被这么一盯，Cyril内心还是有些紧张的——这不全是因为刚才狂奔引起的肾上腺激素作用还未消退。　

　　可是我怎么觉得重点是他一直拽着这位少女……手里的书不放呢？　　

　　好吧这就是重点——如果你不介意的话——哦不！他俩开始了争夺——　　

　　但见那年轻后生Cyril奋力一拉，欲将书册揣进自己怀里。

　　而那少女也不示弱，双手使力，硬生生阻住其去路。　

　　两人此举，便如拔萝卜也似。　

　　然则互不相让，又当何解？　　

　　Keith倒是预料到了对方会放手的。只是僵持的时间比预计的略短，这让她感到有些意外地眨了眨眼睛。　　

　　“快点看完。”少年面无表情地偏过头，目光投向一侧的墙壁。　

　　“我看书速度还算快的。”Keith把眼镜向上推了推。“最多两天吧这本。”　　

　　Cyril挪动脚步，打算缩回斯莱特林的公共休息室去。但他同时发现身边的少女居然快步赶了上来。　

　　“既然是同好，那就顺便求个勾搭吧。”少女平静地吐出了可称之为“丧失节操”的话语。“斯莱特林一年级，Keith Minz参上。”　　

　　 _……真是奇妙的一天啊。_ Cyril想道。他觉得自己今后是无法再在这位少女面前保持严肃的了。


End file.
